The device of the present invention is designed to operate with codified time-marks (T.sub.i, .DELTA.T.sub.i, T.sub.e, .DELTA.T.sub.e), representing absolute times and durations, which are input by the user and are interpreted and analyzed by the module. Intermediate or final results are communicated to the user in a dialog. User and device constitute a feed-back system in which both acquire the capability of learning.
The user inputs data and instructions via a keyboard and switches to the event-module. The response from the module is given on displays or acoustically and may influence the input of the user (reference is made to FIG. 1 where a dashed line represents a feed-back loop).
The specific goals of the invention essentially are:
The term "psychotronic" is introduced to describe data relevant to the user's frame of mind, but objectively realized by electronic means. When the module operates in this mode, a large scope of new applications is opened. It is, for example, possible for the user to consider the event-module as a partner who can help him to change his behavior patterns (see habit-breaking routine ADDICT, discussed later). Similarly, the module can oppose the user in games (see "STRATEGY" game, also discussed later).
For discussing the synergic function of the module, it is appropriate to compare it with present-day electronic watches:
Electronic watches according to (1) can measure times and lapses and can give alarms. They are, however, unable to correlate whole series of times and durations and, for example, the reason why an alarm was given cannot be reproduced. Also, the non-occurrence of an alarm condition is not signalled. A detailed summary of the questions which the event-module can answer is given in table 1 and discussed below. Electronic watches according to (2) are playful gadgets, because computer and watch are separate units. The combination of both elements demonstrates, at most, the technical advance of modern LSI or VSLI technology.
In the event-module, the microprocessor with peripherals is the most essential part of the system and is needed for operations with time-marks. The computer in the module is not designed to perform independent numerical calculations, but serves for event analysis and control.
The "psychotronic" function of the event-module is appropriately discussed when comparing it to modern "intelligent machines".
They may be classified according to 3 generations:
Hence, a new ingredient has been put into the system: user--module: "psychotronic" data. In order to clarify this aspect, the steps in which the module operates are given explicitly:
Whenever the event-module operates with personalized data (events) and not as a measuring and correlating device of objective data, a proper definition of the invention is "Mobile-Programmable-Personal-Data-Analyzer with Learning Potential and Interactive Features (Dialog)". For brevity, one might just call it: "psychotronic" module.
It is noted that mobility of the module is essential for executing any task related to personalized data (direct user's access) although asynchronous data transmission to remote stations is possible.